In a given web client (e.g., a web browser), web content can be displayed in the web client. For example, web content can include a mixture of text and graphics (e.g., images or photos, etc.). Different web clients are available for displaying web content. For example, a desktop web client can display web content. In another example, a mobile web client on a mobile device can display web content.